I'll Always Be With You
by tuba4040
Summary: A story that continues off from the original movie. Complete.


I'll Always Be With You  
  
This is not a story that will fill you with joy... nor will it make you the least bit happy. Its been 10 years. 10 years since that day. The day that changed me. My soul has died. I'm sure it died with her. She was the reason I lived. She filled me with joy and she taught me what true love is. I dont know where i'd be if i had never met her. I cry. I cry all the time. I dont think I will ever love again. She was the love of my life. The one. I loved her so much. And now. now. now shes gone... Toulouse comes and goes. He tells me to get over her. I cant. My love for her is a love that will last forever. I hear the music. I hear the people. They act like... like... it never happened. But I truely believe she has changed everyone who knew her. But they still go on. The show... the show... it must go on. The show. The show is the reason I dont have her. I hate the show. I HATE IT! I guess you are wonder who this woman is. Satine. Satine was a courtesan who worked at the notorious Moulin Rouge. She was an angel who fell into this world. I miss her. She was my life. I LOVE HER! Damn. Life is so hard without her. The tears are coming stronger now. Shes gone. Why cant I just face the god damn facts! SHES GONE! I'm all alone. My life is horrible. My father has disowned me. When I sent him a letter telling him everything that happened he sent me a letter that read:  
  
Dear Son,  
This is all your fault. I told you when you left that  
you werent to return. I also told you that you'ld end up  
waisting your life. And look... you did. I have no son.  
  
Signed,  
The man who was your father.  
  
I cry now. The feelings from that day rush to my head. My father hates me. Im so alone. Without Satine... I'm better off dead. Tears fill my eyes. I collasp and start screaming for Satine. I fall asleep.  
  
The sun beams in my room. Its bright. I get up and grab my Absinthe. As I get up to look out at the horrible night club that killed my love, I hear a noise. Its Toulouse. He has come down from his room. Probably to get me to get out of my low.  
"Go away Toulouse." I say.  
"But..." he trys to finish.  
I interupt. "Please leave me alone. You know what the day is. Its. That day. The day My love and soul died."  
Toulouse left. I looked out and the sun shined as though nothing had happened. As I looked out i remebered. I remebered the night we met. When we danced upon the sky. I remeber our song. Come what may. I love you untill the end of time. I fall. Tears attack my eyes. I still am in shock. After all these years. The thought of my love with her vibrant red hair, her ivory skin, and her smile. I could go on for days. I get up. My absinthe is running low. I leave the room and stumble down the stairs. When I go out I see a familiar face. Its Zidler. Zidler is the man in charge of my loves death. I hate him. I hate him with so much passion. As I walk by he trys to talk to me.  
"Christian." he mutters.  
I continue walking.  
"Christian." he says a little louder.  
"What," I say. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"  
"I want to talk to you Christian."  
"Why? After all i'm just the boy who fell in love with 'your' diamond." I hiss  
"Christian... Im... Im sorry for what happened."  
"Oh your sorry? YOUR SORRY!" my voice begins to crack. My eyes fill with tears.  
"Christian."  
I walk away. I have tears running down my cheeks.  
"Christian. Its about her."  
I stop.  
"What about her?" I manage to get out.  
"She wanted to leave with you the night after... well you know."  
"She... she did?"  
"Yes. But I... I... told her she was dying."  
"You did? Did you know she was unhappy?"  
"Yes..." he tryed to say but i stopped him.  
"DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT YOU WERE KILLING HER?" I screamed.  
People started to stare. But I didnt care. He tryed to reply but now my tears were coming even more strong. I ran down the street. I fell. A kind woman came to help me. She had a kind voice. It was soft. She reached down to help me up. I saw the hand. It was beautiful and soft. I knew this hand and voice. It was her! It was Satine! I hurried to my feet! It was her I couldnt believe it! When i got up and looked at her face I was hit with a terrible truth. It was not my love. It didnt even sound like the same woman. I must have hit my head pretty hard. I appologized to the woman. I left. I went into Paris. The streets in Paris are beautiful. I walk to the down to a bakery. I notice all of the mothers and their children buying their bread. I stop and watch. As I watch I remember. Remember when Satine and I went to Paris. I rembember the horse draw buggy and the walk home. I start to realize that the sun is setting. I start to head back to my room. Back to my depression. As I walk I see a lovely lady with curly red hair and ivory skin. Could it be?!? Is that... Satine? I call out her name. When she turns back her hair turns black and its a definitly not Satine. Am I going crazy. Or is my mind playing tricks on me? Whats happening?  
  
I arrive home at midnight. I know because i hear the show by the new "diamond" starting. I step into my room. Its cold. Its so empty. My life is empty. I fall on my bed and sleep.  
  
I wake up to a clash of lightning. I start to wonder why such a terrible thing could happen to someone like me. Was I naive? Did I fall in love to easily? I have so many questions. I believe I do whats right. Life is so hard. Its like climbing a hill and falling down it, its up to you to try again. I choose to not try again. I dont think Satine would want me to stay like this, but I cant go on. Can't go on without her. I wish the Duke would have killed me. Then Satine and I could be together... forever. The rain starts to fall harder. I look out to the street. I look to the Elephant. I remember the night we fell in love. Tears fill my eyes. I see her there staring at me. I went and she tried to do what Zidler had taught her. Dont fall in love. That night I feel I freed her soul. She finally found happiness. Happiness for one moment. The world had left me behind and all I knew was that I loved her... and she... loved me. The tears sting my eyes. They begin to fall, like the rain. I view the street. Its flooding. Then i notice a beautiful lady in a lovely red gown. her gown is soaked and she lies out on the street. Shes not dead. She stares at me. She is Satine. Its her! Its really her. At that point I have lost my mind. I call to her. In my mind she replies. The people all stare at me. In their world there is nothing on the street but the rain. She calls for me to come down.  
"My love! Its you! Its really you!" I manage to choke out. Tears begin to fall. No longer are they tears of sadness but of happiness.  
"Yes dearest. It is I" she replies.  
The people are staring at me. In the real world I happen to be talking to nothing. So to them I appear to be talking to myself.  
  
Satine begins to run. She runs to Paris and to the Effiel Tower. I stop and see her running up the steps. She runs to the top. I finally meet up with her. She holds my hands. She looks sad.  
"There is only one way for us to be together." she says with her eyes to the floor.  
"But, I thought you..." I tried to say. She cut me off.  
"You have to jump." she interupts  
"What?"  
"You must... its the only way. I love you." She says with tears in her eyes.  
"I must."  
It all happened very quickly. I walked to the edge. As Iook over the horizone I see her face in the clouds. Then I close my eyes. I feel the wind hit my body as I dive. The wind is cool and soft on my skin. I dont feel the pain when I hit the ground. My death was quick. Now I have left that world. I look up. Its the Moulin Rouge except its not an evil place anymore. In my new world. I look at the girls. They are all pritty and nice. Zidler is gone, but the Duke... Oh the Duke. He is locked up in a cage that will never free him. He may be rich on the other side, but here that doesnt matter. The Dukes soul will be a prisoner forever. Then I walk through the gates. I see her. She is in her red gown. I love her. She is everything to me. Just seeing her makes me feel like a new man. I rush to her. She reaches out to me. We kiss. I am so happy to be with her. Just to be with her. My heart no longer cries. You must always remember, my reader, two things. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. It doesnt matter how much money you have because you can never buy love, love is priceless.  
  
The End. 


End file.
